


Spank Me Please

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Cas and Dean try spanking
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 43





	Spank Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 13 I chose spanking

Dean sat on his living room couch with his legs propped up in his boyfriend's lap. They were watching a movie, but Dean was hardly paying attention; his mind was elsewhere. He was trying to find the courage to bring something up to Cas. He had been trying for a week now, ever since the idea first popped into his head.

Cas must have realized Dean was preoccupied because he nudged his foot to get his attention.

“Dean.” He called out. Dean turn to look at him.

“Yeah, what's-a-matter Cas?” He asked.

“That's what I'm wondering, love. You aren't even paying attention and this is your favorite movie.” Cas asked confused. ‘Okay’ Dean though. This is it. He moved his legs off Cas’ lap and sat up. He squared his shoulders and wrung his hands nervously in his lap. He couldn't meet Cas’ eyes.

“Well… I was wondering if …” he started, “You know what? Never mind. “He chickened out and stood up to make his way towards their bedroom. He shut the door behind himself and sat in bed, feeling disappointed in himself for chickening out.

As he was mentally berating himself, Cas came into the bedroom quietly and sat next to him. “Dean love, what's wrong. What were you wanting to tell me?” He asked concerned.

“It's stupid. Just forget it.” Dean dismissed.

“I'm sure whatever it is, it's not stupid. You can tell me anything. You know I never judge you Dean.” His boyfriend said sincerely as he laced their fingers together. The sincerity was what gave Dean a bit of Courage.

“Iwantyoutospankme.” He blurted out so fast, it came out as one big word.

“Come again? In English this time.” Castiel joked lovingly.

“I want you to spank me.” Dean whispered, feeling his ears and cheeks turning red. He closed his eyes as he waited for his boyfriend to laugh at him. He waited and waited, but no laugh came. He opened his eyes and looked up a Cas. He saw a warm smile on his boyfriend's face.

“If that's something you want, I'd be more than happy to try it with you.” He replied.

“Really?” Dean asked astonished.

“Of course, Dean” Cas continue to smile. “Do you want to try now?”

“Yeah…. uh…Now it's good.” Dean gulped, a mixture of nervous and excited.

“Very well. I want you to lay across my lap then.” Castiel ordered. Dean hurried to comply. He placed himself across Cas’ thick thighs. His cock was just beginning to chub up, and he grinded down onto Cas’ legs. Cas pulled Dean’s sweatpants below his ass and gently rubbed his hands across the bare cheeks. Dean was never more glad he had gone commando.

“I'm going to do 20 Spanks. Does that sound acceptable?”

“Yeah… Yeah…20 is good.” Dean choked out, the anticipation sending a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. Cas lifted his hand and brought it down with a resounding ‘smack!’ causing Dean to Yelp.

“Fuck yeah” He whispered. Cas hit him again twice more in quick succession. Dean moaned at each hit, feeling his cock harden all the way. Cas switched cheeks and hit him twice more.

“God yes Cas. Fucking hell that's good.” He moaned. He ground his hips down onto Cas’ thigh. The friction felt incredible.

Smack! Smack! The hits continued and Dean kept humping against Cas’ legs. Smack, smack, smack!

“Do you like being spanked Dean? Are you going to come all over my legs?” Cas growled

“fuck yes Cas. Spank me harder!” He yelled. Castiel obeyed and hit Dean’s ass with harder spanks. Over and over, he spanked Dean's ass, making him moan and hump harder. Right as Cash spanked his last hit, Dean came all over his boyfriend’s legs. His ass was on fire and his body felt like jelly, but Dean had a huge smile on his face.

“Was that what you wanted Dean?” Cas asked with a smile.

“Fuck yeah. We are so doing that again.” Dean slurred causing Cas to chuckle.

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
